Date With Destiny (BBTerra)
by ferrarifan23
Summary: What Happens If Beastboy was the one who will force to date kitten which made terra jealous?, this is based on the episode itself but only a different twist, warning for some bad humor or Bad language, it's BBTerra & slight hint of RobStar


hey guys, i made a 2nd story which is this

it's based on an episode from teen titans, but i did with a different approach:}

instead of robin & starfire, it will be beastboy & terra (but the flow of the story is still the same.)

you might feel annoyed the fact that i add the ones from VMW (vanellope's most wanted) but actually that's gonna be _after_ VMW

no rude comments cause this is for _BBTERRA_ fans (no disrespect or hate)

this one could consider for me a minor story (because it doesn't have some chapters

again, this fic here had references again from the movies (notably rio & malibu's most wanted)

its the same flow, but a different approach

without further to do, let's get started

* * *

_Date With Destiny_ (Different_ Approach):_

_In Unknown Place..._

It takes place in a dark room & a glass tank with glowing eyes appeared. The camera moves to the strange person who was fixing something "Patience, my children. Soon you wreak the havok you crave. Soon I shall have the power I deserve. Soon the entire city will bow before its new master..." A strange Voice said as he reveal himself to be "Killer Moth! Mwahahahahaha!" he said, Suddenly "Daddy! Daaaadddddyyyyy!" An interrupted voice was heard as he annoyingly went through the door with a big boom! "Daddy's working, Kitten. Can't this wait until..." he was interrupted again by Kitten- His daughter "No! He broke up with me. My stupid ex- boyfriend Fang broke up with me! & now I don't have a date for the prom!" She said as She flopped on the bed dramatically crying. Literally dramatic, Killer Moth sat on her bed & rubbed her head "Uh...there,there. I'm sure you'll find another date" he said to assure her, but it wasn't as she gets angry "Urgh! Prom is tomorrow, Daddy. I don't have time to find another date. So you're gonna find one for me!" she said as her dad was now in an annoyed mood "Now, Kitten, be reasonable! You don't seriously expect me to..." he was interrupted again by his daughter "& I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get. Someone who'll drive Fang wild with jealousy! I want..."

_In Titans Tower (San Francisco)..._

Beastboy (the scene when kitten said i want) was eating a Burrito with Terra, Luchia, Hanon & Red himself as robin was healing by starfire after he can't chase a spider with a human body because he stole some jewelry "Ouch!" robin said as he was still not in shape, starfire noticed it "robin, do you feel better?" she asked as he was now in shape "(calm) Ah, much. Thanks" he said as he feels better "I welcome you. There are a few problems that Tamaranean acupressure will not solve" she said, red meanwhile was focusing something "so terra, your prom is today right?" he asked "yea, so i wonder if you could help me with luchia & hanon along" she asked, red wasn't much fond of going out with girls (especially shopping) as he feel that he might be embarrassed, but later night is her prom, he must do it for the sake "fine..." he said as terra hugged his dad until "Robin, We found something worse" raven said on the communicator as they notice the golden state bridge is under attacked by moths (?) on the screen "Teen Titans Go!" robin cried out (even if he's not out there)

_To the Golden State Bridge..._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried as she created a black circle so Cyborg can go up higher to get the moths from eating up the bridge "Thanks for the lift, Raven!" He said as They destroy the last remaining moths "Boo-ya! Huh?" he notice something worse- There is another swarm of moths coming "Beastboy, Robin... About that Backup" cyborg said on his communicator

_Back to the titans tower..._

"We're on our way" Robin said, But Suddenly Killer Moth is on the Teen Titans' TV screen "Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to start the swarm. Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say" he said as robin now listen to him to know something "What do you want?" he asked "My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and i want beastboy... will... take this lovely young lady to her junior prom?" he said as kitten suddenly appear "Hi, BB-poo!" she said, BB has a crazy expression on his face because he didn't expect this "Whoa hold on a sec., i'm already have a girlfriend!" he shouted as as terra suddenly appeared "what's going on?, who is this girl? And why does she call you "poo"?" she asked "Her name is Kitten, & you will take her to prom!" killer moth said as terra realize "WHAT?!" she said "HE ALREADY ASKED ME OUT BECAUSE I'M HIS PROM PARTNER, NOT JUST THAT, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted "SO?!, I WANT HIM AS MY PARTNER BECAUSE I SAID SO OR ELSE THE CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!" kitten said as terra became angry, her eyes glow yellow & her rocks were ready to be launch, however, beastboy stop her as he pull her arm (along side robin) "We're going to need a minute." he said as they were in a different room, red meanwhile arrived "Terra, i got the dre-" he was interrupted on what he saw in screen "what the fuck is that?" he said as luchia & hanon soon appeared in the scene "hey who's this old grown man?" kitten said "ME?, OLD?, pfft., I'm Young, bitch please!" he said with a gangsta pose

_In the Hallway..._

Beastboy & Robin were trying to talk with cyborg "Cyborg, report. How bad is it?" he asked as he see's raven, cyborg & kid flash are still fighting the moths "Bad! Can't hold 'em off much longer! If you're gonna do something, do it quick!" he said in the communicator, robin face to beastboy "you have to do this... you had no choice" he said as beastboy looks at terra whom she was walking around, beastboy can't do one thing- betrayal, so he take a deep sigh "I'll do it..." he said as terra heard it, a heart on her head shattered & sad song was playing "WHAT?!" she said "It's the only way to save everyone..." he said as he walks (followed by robin) "But, but, but..." she said as they were in the door "I have to, Terra, no matter how much I want to be with you. & I really don't want to ask her" he said as he enters the room, Killer moth was waiting in the screen "Do we have a deal?" he asked as beastboy regretfully "I'll take the girl to the prom." he said "Don't tell me. Ask her" he said while pointing out his daughter "(rolled his eyes) You've gotta be..." he was interrupted by killermoth "DO IT!" he shouted as beastboy looks at kitten "Kitten, was it?" he asked which kitten showed herself a cat "meow" she said as beastboy's eyes were twitching "Right. Will you... go with me to the prom?" he asked, terra had enough as her eyes glow yellow again, however "strain her" robin said as luchia, hanon, starfire & robin himself tried to stop terra make angry "(gasps) Oh, BB-poo! I thought you've never ask!" she said as the tv turned off

_Back to the Golden State Bridge..._

The 3 titans were still fighting the moths "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried as they still fight those pests "There's too many! We're not gonna...make it?" he was surprise as all moths flew away, the 3 were now on the communicator "Um... what just happened?" kid flash asked "I bought you some time. Killer Moth. He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him. Start your search with her." robin said as he sent a pic of kitten to them "who is she?" raven asked "Huh?" kid flash noticed "She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of BB's time." terra said sarcastic "Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him. Starfire & I will join you to help with the search." he said as terra pouted out angry "hmph!" she uttered "Hey, what about Beastboy? isn't he gonna help us?" kid flash asked as robin was sad "he can't, he has a date" he admitted it with a sad expression, Raven, Cyborg, & Kid Flash has big question marks over their heads.

_To Red..._

He's calling out Dae, Leandro & Paul to help him sort, few minutes later, they arrived in suits (dae in a gray suit & pants with a black tie, paul in a blue suit & pants with a pink bow tie & leandro in a red vest & black pants with a bow tie, except their shoes were Hyperballer, KD 5, Howard 3) as they ask"why are we gonna do this?" paul asked "well to help terra on her prom of course, there might be..." he was cut off by leandro "EVIL! (pronounced E-VEL)" he said "right..." dae said "don't worry, i already bought a dress for terra" red said "good, i wonder what your daughter looks like" dae said "Don't tell me" paul noticed while pointing red "what?, i wanna look cool,(coughs up) bond, james bond" he said as red (in a tom ford's bond look based on quantum of solace, he wore Jordan 4 Shoes) look himself in the mirrors "Look good dude, you got swag" they said it together "thanks" he replied as leandro remembers "how are we gonna be unidentified by the way?" leandro asked "it's simple, we got these Fedora hats, like those mafia or music artists" he said as he gives the amigos the fedora hats based on their color, the 3 amigos had handguns used for protection "nice gun dude" dae said to paul "gracias" he said, red however, release 2 Uzi Sub-machine Guns to use them, the 3 amigos expression were like wtf with this "what the fuck man?!" they said it together"what?" he asked curiously "we got handguns for safety way but you 2 Uzi's?" paul said as red does not care "i hate handguns, this uzi's will be practically help in need, besides, what if their is evil (E-VEL)?" he said as the 3 were nodding in agreement "anyways, are we ready?" he asked as the 3 nodded "it's like our prom before hehehe" he exclaimed as he used a black Aston Martin one-77 & heads now to the place where terra, luchia & hanon will prom...

_In the Prom..._

It was The Murakami Prom in Midnight, Beastboy arrived in his _Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster_ as he gets off his car, he is wearing a purple tuxedo 2 button with a red tie as he straighten up "Really hoping she doesn't show up..." he said it to himself, he feels someone pat his shoulder as he turned to see luchia & hanon (Luchia in Classic Elegant Casual Pink Formal Gown & Hanon in Royal Blue Prom Dress Floor Length with Keyhole Neckline) he was confuse "luchia?, hanon?, what's that?" he asked while pointing out that luchia holding as luchia put him a flower in his tuxedo "terra told me to put this on" she said it "hmm..., this wonders me..." he said as he look at up the ship "BB?" someone asked as beastboy was annoyed "Don't tell me this is kit-" he was cut off when he sees suddenly terra walks in a Red Chiffon One Shoulder Empire Long Prom Dress with the butterfly clip on the left side of her hair (she is glowing while the BGM is **_Say you, Say me by Lionel Richie_**, she had a nervous smile), Luchia & Hanon smiled to her because they like it thanks to red, but most of all Beastboy was stunned by her beauty & he was speechless "I Don't Look Ridiculious Don't I?" she asked, fireworks at the background fly in the sky as beastboy smiles & terra smiles back, they soon lean forward (about to kiss) as the chorus of the song began while the 2 girls squealed on this

_**Say you, say me, say it for always **_  
_**That's the way it should be**_

They were interrupted (canceling their kiss) when suddenly, a pink limo arrives. Out comes Kitten in a plain pink dress & a pink headband with regular pink shoes. Then she waves at Beast boy as she see's him "Yoo-hoo! BB-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Me-ow!" she said, they were shocked with their silly face expressions on what they see 0.0 "Second thought, maybe I will need saving" he said as he walks slowly to kitten sadly "Oh, Beastboy! My date! Beastboy! Don't you look handsome! Compliment me on my dress" she said as beastboy hated it (he got taste) "No" he said as she was irritated "Do it or else!" she said with a threat tone, he had no choice "Nice Dress..." he said, but in his mind "Terra's dress was better than this kitten, not to mention terra is more beautiful, i wish i could be with her..." he thought "(Loudly) Oh, Beastboy! You're such a gentleman! Not at all like my worthless boyfriend Fang! Now take my arm, lead me in and would it kill you to smile?" she said with a irritated voice again, he slowly crack his not so usual smile "Maybe..." he said as he take her arm & heads up on the ship, Terra meanwhile was screeching her shoes scratched up against the concrete & see's beastboy holding kitten's arm escorting her "GGRRR!" she was jealous as her eyes glow yellow, her rock forms to a large hand as she squash up the pink limo that kitten had which put some people to get scared easily

_To Red & the Amigos..._

They were already on the ship without detected, they were drinking alot of punch of juice & eats some food "yum, what are we gonna do again?" leandro asked "of course we'll help terra if there is Evil (e-vel) presence somewhere" red said as paul gets another round while there face's were like wtf "what?" he asked "who cares, we can get more right?" dae asked "um yea..." red said as the 3 gets another round

_To Luchia & Hanon..._

Luchia was waiting for someone, as she turned around, she was bump by "Kaito?" she said as she looks up to reveal it's her bestfriend "hey luchia, glad you came, i was really getting bored right now, girls tried to kiss me or hug me, but until i saw you in that dress" he said as luchia feel her mood up "you look beautiful in that dress, because it fits you" he said was he gave her a rose, she was blushing & speechless "thanks kaito, you really are a true friend..." she said as she notice he raise his hand to her "would you like to dance?" he asked as she smiles "of course i do" she replied as she take his hand & went to the dancefloor

Both Nagasa & Hanon were dancing "i was wondering if..." he said with a shy voice "yes?" she was confuse "if we could go out on date like this..." he asked as hanon smiles "of course i would love to" she said as her head patted on his shoulder with a slow dance "maybe i do fall for him" she thought

_To Beastboy..._

Kitten & BB were sitting at a table. BB was rocking in his chair & Kitten keep staring at him "(whispers) Ask me to dance" she said as beastboy was disattisfied "I _don't_ dance" he said as kitten was annoyed "Come on, BB-poo. You've never, ever danced before?" she asked "Tried it once. Didn't like it." he lied "Fine! Then I can have the whole city destroyed...or... we can just skip straight to the kissing" she said with a threat tone, he had again no choice "Wanna dance?" he asked grudgely as kitten stands up in happiness with a smile (sort of) "(loudly) Oh, Beastboy, of course I'd love to dance with you! (laughs)" she said as she pulled him to the dancefloor while some other couples were disturbed as they back away, terra meanwhile ticked off, that her mouth fell in the bowl of punch & her eyes was glowing & the punch was boiling, a couple were going on the punch "Um... could we have some punch?" he said, she heard it as she roared at them, making the couple scared easily, As the song ends "Okay. That's over" he said as he tries to escape but another song came up "Ooh, goody! Another slow dance!" she said as Kitten pulled Robin back into her arms "Ow" he said as They started dancing again "From now on, BB-poo, this'll always be our song" she said while leans on Beastboy's shoulder, without detected "(softly) Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth!" he said on the communicator

_To Robin..._

They were investigating some places in a house "(softly) Not yet. But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address" robin said as beastboy was annoyed on this "She's not my..." he said in the communicator, Suddenly "Ah!" kid flash screamed as he falls to be a secret passage "Well, that's not suspicious" raven said as robin soon feels "this might be it, let's go" he said as Kid flash found a lamp & turned it on until they found moths in some kind of tanks "Found him" they said it together but "Yes, you've found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't. Rahhhhhhhhhhhh!" killer moth appeared as he jumped down to slice them but the screen turned black

_Back on the cruise ship..._

_To Red..._

Red & the Amigos were investigating around "no sign of evil" leandro said as he notice around "geez, we're like hobo's here" red said it

_To Luchia..._

She was leaning with kaito looking up the sky "you know, i wanna say this for a long time..." she said as kaito noticed "what is it?" he asked as luchia "you know, ever since we're bestfriends, i always be friendly or hurt you, but now i realize, i feel we're more than just friends..." she said as he realize "in short?" he said "i like you for a long time, i hate to admit this, i'm the mermaid who saved you years ago." she admit it which kaito realize that his bestfriend was the mermaid "but why didn't you tell me?" he asked "because we might turn into bubbles if we're falling in love with a human, so this is a goodbye, i might be not around here, i'll always love you no matter what" she said while closing her eyes as a light glows to her "Luchia!, NO!" he shouted as he tries to reach her hand but no luck, she was gone as it predicted, kaito fell his knees "no, no, no..." he uttered as he was crying "how could this be?" he uttered again, red & the amigos soon appear on the scene noticing him crying "hey kid, why your crying?" dae asked as he was still crying "luchia's gone, i never tell her how i feel her with my feelings..." he admitted it as red notice something in the sky "DIE MOTHERFUCKA!" he shouted as he shoots something with his 2 uzi guns which they were shock, it appears to be mikuro, who was dead by red (odd) as he falls in the ocean "what just happened?" a voice heard as they turn around to see luchia back, kaito runs to her & hugs tightly "luchia, you're back, how come?" kaito was so worried "i was caught by this mikuro who kidnapped me for this because he hates mermaids being supportive to humans, but he was dead because he was shot" she said, the 3 amigos stared red "red?..." they said in a raise tone while red was confuse "what?" he asked as kaito nodded sideways "listen, to tell the truth luchia..." he was startling as luchia look into his eyes "yes?" she asked "i do feel the same way, i also like you" he admits it as both stare in the eye, they were now leaning forward as they finally kiss "congrats!" red said as the 3 amigos clapped, soon the kiss was broken-off "this has to be the best prom i ever had, my prom partner becomes my boyfriend" she said as kaito hugs her "yea same here" he said as again they look up the stars "maybe the bubble thing isn't real..." he said as luchia smiles "maybe..." she said, red meanwhile notice one of them was missing"where's paul?" he asked as the 3 look back to see paul eating a burrito "what did i miss?" he said

_To Beastboy..._

"Kiss me" Kitten said as beastboy had enough "Sorry. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you, besides, i already have a girlfriend" he said, as terra hears this, she was happy "(to herself) Yes!" she said as kitten was shock on what he said "WHAT?!" she shouted as beastboy soon removes his tuxedo to reveal his superhero costume as he hides it in a box "Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. We're done here" he said as kitten was now something called evil "No, we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, BB-poo. I am!" she said as she shows the stick and the button to release all the mutant moths while beastboy was shock with his expression priceless "Daddy?" he asked "& unless you want me to let those nasty moths out for a late-night snack...(pulls beastboy close) you better pucker up!" she said while terra gasp on what she said, glass crack to see kitten now tries to kiss him but beastboy was backing his head away, he takes a peak & shock on her face of romantic version (which was like a frog) "yikes!, terra is better than this!" he thought, finally, he shush her mouth as it means he stop her kissing him "Not even you payed me" he said as he snatch the stick button & tries to get farther not letting kitten to catch, they were now in tug of war time, until "(gasp) fang?" she noticed as beastboy was shock "That's your boyfriend?!" he said as kitten finally snatch it, fang appears to be the one that robin tries to chase as he pushed the people out of the way with his spider legs "Get your hands off my girl!" he shouted while pointing out, beastboy drop her as he tries to defend but gets hit, as fang gets near to kitten, some rocks hit him & that was terra "Keep your legs off my boy! Robin, are you injured?" she asked as beastboy stands up "never get better, luckily i hide my tuxedo for this" he said as he stares at a box where he hide his tuxedo, kitten gets close to fang "Fangie-poo! You really do care!" she said as he stands up "Let's never fight again, baby" he said as fang took out the stolen jewels & gave them to kitten, she was happy "Oh, Fang!" she said with a glee as Kitten gave Fang a hug & kissed him in his mouth until they were interrupted "You know... you two make a really bad couple" he declares it to them, fang was angry as they fight

_Back to Robin..._

He was hit by killer moth, kid flash tried to used his speed for advantage (which in times he can't catch him) but got him down by hitting him like a tree crash, raven throw some metals to him though he dodge them as she was down, cybrog & starfire blast him all there might but down again, robin punched him luckily though again he was down, in fact, all of them were down "For a weirdo who lives in his basement, this guy's pretty tough" Kid flash commented as they look to him disattisfied

_Back to Beastboy..._

He was in a kangaroo mode as he dodge some webs from fang because it has venom, then a couple came by "we just hit the dancefloor" he said as fang shoots to them which they stop by poses, as he dodge back on the ship, he got the legs & throws fang out the ship, when he looks down, he backed up "huh? he said as they continue to fight (like in the episode), kitten meanwhile was in a romance mood "Ooooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!" she shouted as terra removes a web from her face annoyed "They are not fighting over you!" she shouted as kitten was about to strike her, but terra flies as kitten can't reach her, she smiles as kitten gets a pie & throws right into her face, then throws some juice at her face, this proved to be unwise, as terra was now angry while her eyes glow, she got scared as terra throw her at the chocolate cake, kitten was now more angry than ever "(screams) You...ruined...my...DRESS!" she shouted as she press the button, terra was shock

_Back to robin..._

Both robin & cyborg got already killer moth (who was unconscious) "Start talking! How do you control those... (alarm rings) Moths!" he whined as the moths were released, only half of them (around 10% were escaped) were leaving the tanks as they got up the door "Run!" kid flash shouted as raven seal the door "We can't let them escape! Seal the exits!" she shouted as cyborg got the other side, starfire on the top, all were sealed as robin & kid flash were defeating them like surviving round...

_To Red..._

"Oh look, moths!" leandro shouted while pointing in the sky as the moths that escaped were now scaring the people as red shoots it "it's time for battlefield" he said as dae aims the one that about to eat the couple, which he killed it "we can't hold them up dude" they shouted as they shot them, luchia & hanon were fighting using light sabers as some moths were killed, but sadly all were cornered "we'll never survive AHH" all shouted in scream (even other people around the boat) until "KING KONG... AIN'T GOT NOTHIN'... ON ME! AAAAAGHHHHHH!" red shouted while standing in a table as the moths got his attention, but he started to fire his uzi's rapidly, they were shock as they see him killed a 100 moths while finishing out "damn dog, there's a reason why you like this uzi" the 3 amigos exclaimed even the girls "you were like a wild animal" the girls said as red smiles & kiss both of his uzi's "I LOVE MACHINE GUNS" he exclaimed

_Back to Beastboy..._

Beastboy was now in an upperhand as he was in a gorilla mode, fang soon tries to beat all his might, but beastboy punched him, when fang tries to regain conscious, he sees bunch of beastboy in his eyes as he was knock out, as kitten tries to strike terra again, she dodge & threw a rock shape arrow to knock her stick button out of her hand as it goes to beastboy "Consider yourself dumped" he said as he stepped on it (it was broken), she was terrified "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed

_Back to Robin..._

they're still fighting them but suddenly the moths turned into Silkies "(coming from under Raven's cloak) Okay..." kid flash said as they see silkies

_Back to the Prom..._

Police were around (a bit), As a FBI escort Fang to the truck because he was arrested, he saw killermoth, both groan, as 2 FBI's escort kitten while holding her, she went insane "Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this, BB-poo! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAYYY!" she swears revenge as the truck drives away "You know...now that nobody's making 'em all mutate-y, these things might actually make good pets" starfire said as she holds silkie, raven was annoyed "Don't even think about it" she uttered as cyborg notice something "So, no second date?" cyborg asked "you could say that again" beastboy said as he wears his tuxedo "terra, i'm sorry for what i done, i even ruined your prom, so please will you|-" he was cut off by terra as she kiss him through the lips "all that matters is that i'm with you..." she said as they hold hands with a smile "looks like my daughter looks good with that dress" a voice heard as both turned around to reveal red, the amigos, luchia, hanon, kaito & nagasa "dad?!" she shouted as she hugs him "how did you-" she was cut off "Master of disguise" paul said "we would be there if there is evil" dae said "i forgot to picture by the way" red exclaimed as he pictures terra & beastboy from his phone "there you go..." he exclaimed, terra notice "luchia, hanon?, don't tell me that" she realize "yes, we're dating with our partners" both said "i'm in a relationship terra with my prom partner here" she said with a glee as terra hugs her friends "i'm so proud of you that you 2 finally got boyfriends" she said as the 3 laughed, beastboy notice the couple that fang spit his venom "(nervously while rubbing the back of his head) Okay, well... sorry we pretty much ruined your prom" he felt regretful but "Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!" he said "Even if I still can't move my legs!" she said as both were escort by carrying them "Yeah. That'll wear off" he thought, suddenly, Spotlights appeared as Terra & Beastboy were circling by those lights & they were about to fight but "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The king and queen of this year's prom are...Beastboy & Terra!" the announcer said, much to their surprise, red & the rest clapping them "i'm proud of you terra!" red said "nice terra, you won" hanon said "you deserved it" luchia said "thanks guys" terra said, a girl appeared on the lovebirds giving terra a tiara, a bouquet (which she throws it somewhere but catched by her dad) & beastboy a crown as the crowd were applauding "thanks beastboy, you made this prom my favorite that i'll never forget" she said with a kiss on the cheek which he was blushing "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me" he said as he takes her hand & both were dancing as it shows the moon

The end (deadpool appears saying that's all folks but then shoots the screen)


End file.
